shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadis Etrama D. Raizel
"You do not have the right look down at me." "Killing others is never justice, no matter what kind of noble cause one upholds." "Not every result can be the one desired. Trust your own judgments and actions. That is enough." Introduction Raizel is a very powerful and the highest ranking Noble. He is the first son of the demon Vlad D. Dracul and the human Eva. Appearance Rai has been noted as an extremely handsome and elegant individual by Nobles and humans alike. He has scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among Pure-blood Nobles) and jet black hair.He has a silver cross earring on his left ear which is later revealed to be a gift from the previous Lord that seals his powers. Personality Raizel has a very calm and composed demeanor. Exhibiting patience and caution, he prefers thought-out plans over reckless actions. Usually taking the role of an observer, he avoids involving himself in the affairs of the world unless absolutely necessary. He only speaks to others when necessary, and often secludes in his room, where he spends his time reading. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Raizel is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort During his short battle against Roronoa Zoro, Raizel demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed maneuvers, Raizel was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Zoro. Physical Strength As the True Noblesse the most powerful of all Nobles, Rai possesses immense physical strength, speed and durability. * Superhuman Strength: Rai has been shown to easily block his opponents' strongest attacks with little effort and is more than capable of sending his opponents flying with a mere flick of his finger. * Superhuman Speed: Rai also has been able to move at extremely high speeds. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand, Raizel swings it at the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Devil Fruit Tele Tele no Mi Telekinesis This is the very first power he used in the series, shown when Rai opened the curtains after his awakening. This power is displayed in a more powerful fashion when he uses it to forcefully propel chief warden Magellan into an adjacent wall. He was also able to break the chains with telekinesis Telepathy * Mind Control: He uses the ability effortlessly to bring powerful opponents to their knees. In one instance, he used it to take away a person's ability to breathe. It has been shown that Rai is so powerful that he can use his mind control to even freeze the admirals. * Mind Reading: With this ability, he is able to sense and understand the thoughts and emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity. Haki Rai can utilize all three types of Haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Let me tell you about the difference between you and me. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. However close he thinks he is to the moon, it's still just the reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake. No matter how he struggles to capture that "moon", he inevitably sinks to the bottom of that lake to no avail. You will never reach me." "You.. don't have the right look down at me." "Not every result can be the one desired. Trust your own judgments and actions. That is enough." "Killing others is never justice, no matter what kind of noble cause one upholds." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page '''Help and Advice Category:Pirate Category:Noble